


Cold Blankets

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he have to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blankets

The bed creaked as Dan stood up, his back damp with sweat. His bones popped and cracked like kettle kernels as he stretched and let out a slight moan. Every muscle and mind matter screamed ‘tired as fuck’, but he didn't let that stop him from getting ready. He stepped over his haphazardly thrown jeans, which were crumpled and probably going to be the worst thing to shimmy back on.

With a slightly disturbing groan, the door to the foot-by-foot bathroom opened. Danny winced before looking back at the form on the bed. It breathed softly, brown hair covering it's features. Buttercream skin covered it's soft shoulders, down to the shape of the form’s back, and then Dan could see no more. The cheap, scratchy blanket of the motel room did its job of covering the rest of the body. 

He wished he didn't have to leave. 

Yearning to rejoin the man under those covers, hold him close, and feel his breath on his own skin was tempting. There was a longing there, unimaginable by anyone else; it was so strong that Dan even dared imagine it to be love. Still, as he splashed water on his face and scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he knew the right thing to do was leave. 

Reasoning was having a battle with Emotion. Hearing a small shift in the covers, Dan turned his head only to see Arin making himself more comfortable in his sleep. He still could not see his face, but hoped he was smiling, dreaming of something wonderful. Arin deserved the world, but with what Dan was doing, Danny wasn't sure if his friend knew just that.

The past affairs they've had in secret have been damaging to both of them, and they knew it. The two could not get enough of each other, even if it was mandatory. There were some lines they couldn't cross... some unwritten rules in their agreements. Both of them had a keen idea of this, yet hungry want took each of them over randomly. It was like a feverish frenzy of sudden adoration infected them. A possession with no exorcism until the following morning. 

Danny swished the tap water in his mouth and spat it out, hoping to get rid of the sickening taste of his own bland mouth. It went away somewhat, and he sighed before leaving the bathroom and sliding his T-shirt over his massive hair. It got caught under the collar, and his fingers reached up to free the trapped strands.

While grabbing his leather jacket, Dan looked over one last time. “I wish it didn't have to be this way.” He mumbled to himself. There was a brief moment where Danny didn't move, having doubts about walking out that door. Eventually, he sucked his teeth at his own cowardliness and left.

Arin grabbed a fistful of the blanket, holding tight to keep himself from tearing up. Wanting no more than to forget, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
